charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie (demon)
Julie was a demon sent by the Seer to be Cole Turner's personal assistant in 2002. She appeared as the stereotypical tall blonde, usually wearing a micro-mini skirt or micro-mini dress. History Julie (last name unknown) had been working for some years as a paralegal before interviewing to be Cole's personal assistant in 2002. It is very common for upper-level demons to burrow into the mortal world in order to further the cause of evil. Her interview went well starting out answering two simple questions such as: "What kind of legal documents did you draft as a paralegal," and "what's your dictation speed?" She answered quickly with: "Discovery, administrative, pre-trial, trial, motions, pleadings" and "120 words a minute." His second set of questions was a little more personal: "How fast can you shimmer across town?", "demonic powers?", and "your last kill?" As fast as the first round Julie answered, "Thirty miles in two seconds," "fireballs, shape-shifting" and "two years ago." Cole was surprised to hear such a large gap. Julie retorted that she usually provided more discreet services. Cole wanted Julie to help separate Phoebe from her sisters as part of his plan to turn her evil. As a trial run, Cole had Julie keep an eye on the office while he flamed to the manor to cut the power. When Phoebe called looking for Cole, Julie answered, telling her that Cole wasn't in the office. Phoebe couldn't understand where Cole would be and soon his voice took over the phone. It turned out that the voice on the phone was indeed Cole's--but Julie was manipulating her voice to sound like his. Cole was impressed enough that he hired her. Later that day, Julie showed off her shapeshifting skills by changing her clothes to find something for Phoebe to wear. She changed into three outfits, the second being a revealing red singlet top and mini-skirt, a dress Julie wanted to show Cole again. Cole told her that he was a "one woman demon" and she shimmered out. It was the second time that day Julie had tried to hit on Cole; earlier in the office when Cole told her to watch his back, Julie replied, "I'll watch any part you want." When a harpy attacked the Charmed Ones and scratched Phoebe, Cole became furious. He ordered Julie to bring the harpies' leader to him so he could personally dress her down for allowing one of her minions to harm his wife. Later, Julie came back with the harpy leader's severed hand. She told Cole that the leader wouldn't be coming to see him because "things got out of hand for her." It's presumed that Julie either killed her or simply sliced off her hand; she wasn't at the second meeting of faction leaders. Afterwards she demonstrated telekinesis (for the only time) by closing the blinds throughout the apartment preparing the place for the arrival of the Vampire Queen's lieutenant, Rowan. Finally, Julie's true nature was revealed when she became worried about Cole's humanity not long after Phoebe conceived. She suggested that the Seer perform her dark magic to allow Julie to carry the Source's unborn baby, getting rid of Phoebe, and making Julie the Queen of the Underworld in Phoebe's place. After the Grimoire was stolen by the Charmed Ones, Julie was able to sense Cole's pain and she shimmered to his side. That was when Cole discovered who she was working with--the Seer, who was concerned about a possible revolt once it got out that their new Queen was a (former) Charmed One. Ultimately, Phoebe found out about Cole being the Source and when she went to confront him, Julie intervened. She accused Phoebe of just being a way to sire a magical child. However, Julie said, Phoebe's influence was "hurting" Cole, and she couldn't allow it to continue. Julie threw an energy ball at Phoebe but Phoebe was able to levitate out of the way. Phoebe then threw fire at Julie, but Julie cartwheeled out of harm's way. Before Julie could counterattack, however, Phoebe threw fire again and pinned her against the wall before vanquishing her. CShapeshift.jpg|Julie shapshifts from one dress to ... CShapeshift2.jpg|...a more reavealing dress. CShapeshift3.jpg|Julie shimmers out of the elevator. CShimmered.jpg|Julie throws an energy ball at Phoebe. Cdemised.jpg|Julie is vanquished by Phoebe's newly acquired Fire Power. Notes * During her interview with Cole, Julie claimed to possess the power to throw fireballs, but she was never shown using that power in the show. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Recurring characters Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Killed/vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Season 4